Total Drama Ingrade Island
by gold or silver
Summary: "Due to the toxic waste that was left at our island,we found a cheap island with some of the world's most dangerous animals,stay tuned"Chris chuckles.
1. Accepted so far

**Girls**

**1:Caroline Elizabeth Hawkely-The goody two shoes**

**2:Princess Aurora(of scandinavia)-The cold hearted beauty**

**3:Veronica Jones-the shy quiet twin**

**4:Olivia Jones-The loud crazy twin**

**5:Cynthia Esmeralda Castillo-The Jock**

**6:Diantha Verges-The Motherly Type**

**7:Scar Crystal-The manipulative Musician**

**8:Christine Mertle-The kind and nice Dancer**

**Boys**

**9:Jacque Cortez Metoyer-The creole Con artist**

**10:Jake Anderson -The enthusiastic Chatterbox**

**11:John Lucian Stratos-The oddball**

**12:Tristan Brandon Harris-The shy tech geek**

**13:Thomas Kit Dimitri Romonova "TK"-The Controversial artist**

**14:Jack Crawford-The spoilt Rich boy**

**15:Logan Woods-The Punk skater**

**16:Charles Williams-The Wannabe Doctor**

**Wow,sorry i haven't updated in so long,i've been busy with school,so here's My characters,**


	2. Introductions

The camera shows an island,which is slightly smaller than the first island,and it turns and shows us the familiar host wearing his blue shirt and brown shorts and it turns and shows us a girl we have never seen before who was wearing a white long sleeved shirt,a white and grey plaid skirt and black high heels

"Hello everyone,and welcome to ingrade island,due to the amount of toxic waste in the other island,we had to get another island and i got a co-host,Meet Ashley hale everybody"Chris concluded

"Hey everyone,i'm ashley"she said as her blue eyes gleamed

"Enough of that"Chris said as he pushed ashley away "lets meet our first contestant,Charles the doctor"

The boat docked and a guy with blonde hair came out wearing,blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with a white Lab coat and black sneakers

"Hello chris,i brought my First aid kit,cause i doubt you have proper medical services"he said with a british accent

"well we do,now go stand over there"Chris said as he pointed to the end of the dock

"Now lets meet our next contestant,Christine "Ashley smiled

The boat docked and a girl summersaulted out of the boat,her blue skinny jeans and skin tight red shirt almost flipped open

"Hey chris,its like so awesome to be here and hey New girl"Christine said happily

"hello i'm ashley"ashley said smiling then went and stood near Charles

"Hey there,i'm Christine"she said smiling

"Hey there,i'm a guy who dosen't care"he said rudely before walking farther down the end of the dock

"Enough introductions,lets meet TK"Chris said gesturing to the incoming boat as a boy with pale skin,black shirt,black cargo pants,combat boots,black beanie jumped out

"Hello chris,its so awesome to be

here"TK exclaimed

"yeah yeah,i'm awesome just stand over there"chris said pointing at the end of the dock

He stood near Christine "hello,i'm christine"

"hey i'm TK,who's the doctor?"He said gesturing to the end of the dock

"oh that's Charles,a doctor who is surprisingly rude"Christine said still with a happy look on her face

"Ahem,lets meet our next contestant,Jack"Chris said gesturing to an empty boat "Um where is Jack"

At that moment,a helicopter landed and a boy with red hair wearing red jeans,red long sleeved shirt and red sneakers came out

"oh chris,you didn't expect me to use your crumy boat,i have a private jet and i rather use that"Jack said as he walked away to meet the other contestants

"Hello there,i'm Christine"She said to him

"don't touch my outfit,it costs a fortune to dryclean,something i bet none of you can afford"he said smirking

"its people like you,that i hate just because you have a little money you think the whole world is under your feet"TK exclaimed and they both stood there glaring at each other

"okay chris let me introduce the next person" Ashley pleaded,she did not wait for him to reply "lets meet Princess Aurora"She said gesturing to the boat that just docked

A girl with blonde hair and black streaks,wearing black tank top,black sweater which was a little off the shoulder,black miniskirt and black high heels

"Hello Its absolutely wonderful to be here"Aurora said to Ashley

"My Name's ashley and please go stand over there with the rest of the contestants"Ashley said smiling

She walked and stood near christine,Jack stood next to her

"hello Princess Aurora,i'm Jack"He said to her

"Hello Jack"She said seductively

"if you two lovebirds are done,i would like to introduce Olivia and Veronica"Chris said

Olivia had long brown hair and was wearing a green shirt with jeans,Veronica looked exactly like her sister except her hair was short and she was wearing a blue shirt,a white scarf and a black skirt

"hello chris,hopefully you won't kill us this season"olivia said smiling

"Hopefully"Chris said smirking

"right,i think i will just go stand over there"Olivia said as she dragged veronica away

"Hello i'm olivia,this is veronica"She said to Charles

He just looked at her and then looked back at the book he was reading

"Well aren't you rude"she said before walking away

"Lets welcome Jake"Ashley said as the boat docked and a boy with a tough look wearing a blue hooded shirt,dark jeans,black hiker boots

"hey,i've never seen you before and trust me i've seen a lot of people,are you the new host i bet you are,what happened to chris and chef,you can't be the new host,can you,no you can't,yes you can,i don't think so,you are the new host but chris is standing right there a-"

he looked like he wanted to go on

"Jake i'm Ashley,please go stand over there with the other contestants"Ashley said in the nicest voice she could offer

"Lets meet John and Jacque"Chris said as chef grabbed Ashley handcuffed her to a chair

"now sit down here and be quiet"Chef said

Jacque stepped off the boat first wearing a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants and John stepped off the boat next wearing grey muscle tee,brown jacket with lots of pockets and some worn out jeans

"hey chris,if you wanna do business with me,call me after this game"Jacque said smiling

"Hey chris"John said as he walked away

"Chris unhandcuff me now,i'm your co-host remeber,the one who hosts with you"Ashley shouted

"haha,you were stealing my spotlight,now lets meet Tristan and Caroline"Chris said smirking

A tall,Thin girl with blonde hair stepped off the the boat "Hey Chris,it's absolutely amazing to be here"she said

as a short skinny guy with glasses came off the boat

"Hey chris"he said not looking up still absorbed in the game he's playing

"Okay next contestants are Diantha and Scar"Chris announced

"Y'know chris,i'm still stuck here"

A girl came off the boat who was wearing a pink polka dot dress,and pink hair immediately ran to where Ashley was handcuffed,picked the lock and helped her up.

"thanks so much"she pushed chris into the water "that feels better,now lets meet scar"

A tall girl with a tan came off the boat

"hey its so Awesome to be here,and i don't even wanna ask what happened to chris"she said as she walked away

"now its time to meet our last two contestants,Logan and Cynthia"

A fairly skinny guy stepped off the boat as an athletic looking girl jumped off the boat

"Logan,Cynthia,please take your spot next to the other contestants"

"okay contestants"Chris said as he pushed Ashley out of the way "i will now divide you into two teams"

"Cynthia,Jack,Aurora,Jake,Veronica

Logan,Olivia and TK,You all are the Fierce Tigers"

"Jacque,Tristan,John,Charles,Caroline,

Scar,Diantha,and Christine are the Fast cheetahs"

**Animal themed teams,Animal themed challanges,stay tuned for my next update**


	3. Sharktopus

**First of all,i wish you all a merry Christmas**

**second,i know you all are angry that i didn't update,but i had this super important exam that i needed a month to prepare for,so please i'm very sorry and i would try to finish this story this December.(Emphasis on 'Try to')**

**third,if you have any pairings in mind,challenges or people you want eliminated next,review and i would totally look into it and every 3 chapters,i would swap one member of each team so review who you want**

**THANKS!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Dear mum and dad,i'm doing fine_

The camera shows a large waterfall

Christine stands on her hands over the waterfall but falls,Charles laughs and a pigeon poops on his head.

_All you guys are on my mind,you asked me what i wanna to be_

Jake sits and chats with Diantha in the mess hall until chef's food blast a hole in the roof

_I think the answer is plain to see,i wanna be famous_

Veronica reads a book near the dock until Logan slides and hits her and they both fall into the ocean ,Olivia laughs at both of them

_I wanna live close to the sun,pack your bags cause i've already won_

TK and Jack are armwrestling,TK winning him until jack gets up and pushes him into the ocean

_Everything to gain,nothing in my way i'll get there one day_

Scar is teaching Caroline how to play a guiter until Cynthia appears with a scary mask and scares and Scar Hi-five

_I wanna be famous_

Tristan tries to fix his game pod while Jacque gets chased around by a shark

_Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na_

Aurora looks at the camera and blows a kiss at it then Ashley waves at the camera,Chris pushes them both away

_I wanna be,i wanna be,i wanna be famous_

they all sit around the campfire as chris throws a marshmello at Ashley

_(whistles)_

"so teams,this is total drama,it wouldn't be without drama,me and dangerous challenges that might kill you,damage you physically and emotionally,if you might have heard,our last island is under clean up but we found a new one,and to make the challenges more exciting,we didn't exactly take care of all the animals affected by toxic waste"chris said grinning

"by exciting,he means totally dangerous"Ashley said while filing her nails

"ehem,teams,your first challenge is to dive into the water and come out alive with a key,a gold key and i've hooked up some technology to the island,you guys are lucky we went all out to make this as tortuously disturbing as possible"chris said

"electronics on an island,kinda cool but kinda disturbing that you would use it to tortue us"caroline said to scar

"well,that means we have to work together,so what do you say alliance"Scar whispered

"sure"Caroline whispered back

"if you guys done whispering,we could get back to the challenge"Chris said

_**Scar's confessional**_

_**"easy prey,now to find more 'friends' she says as she strums her guiter**_

"what exactly do you mean come out alive?"TK asked nervously

"oh nothing,so we have no time for you to change into swimsuits so"Chris said

"my clothes are way too expensive too be thrown into water"Jack complained

"my clothes are fine,but it could get wet,which wouldn't be so bad but i might get a cold,and being sick on international television,i mean the whole world,i mean i've seen a lot of international television b-"jake was about to continue

"eh,i couldn't care less"chris said "now teams hop to it,chef,the horn"

immediately chef blew the horn,the teams got arguing

"i immediately,proclaim my self leader,any objections"cynthia annouced

"i object,i wanna be team leader"jack said

"wait,you can't handle your clothes getting wet,but you can handle team leadership,this guy is joking"logan said

"As cute as you are,being team leader might put you on the chopping block"Aurora said

_**logan's confessional**_

_**"haha,pretty rich boy wants to be team leader,haha that was funny,that was truly funny,but that Aurora seems too nice and too beautiful for my liking,something's up with her"**_

_**Aurora's confessional**_

_**"this is going according to plan,i'm keeping you in suspense,past seasons taught me,keep what you say in here in check"**_

"vote,who wants pretty boy over here as our team leader,nobody,who wants me as the're team leader,everybody"cynthia said "now,our plan,throw terrified rich boy into the water and see what fishes come"cynthia said

"what,me fish bait,"Jack said terrified

Everybody laughed at the terrified look on his face,even veronica and olivia

"okay real plan,i'll jump,try to get a key and you guys jump one after the other"cynthia

"what,i hope the fishes won't be angry that i eat sushi,well it tastes nice an-"jake said

"i'm sure they won't,so please i mean this in the most polite way,Shut up"cynthia said

As they walked,a heavy wind blew Veronica's scarf away,but Logan caught it

"here,you go"logan said to her

"T-th-thanks a lot"Veronica said

"No problem"Logan said

_**Veronica's confessional**_

_**"there is a possibility logan likes me,nope,he dosen't like me"she says nervously**_

_**Logan's confessional**_

_**"i like veronica,if it isn't obvious already,i don't think she likes me back"he says in an almost-sad tone**_

Meanwhile at the other team

"i want to be team leader"Charles said

"why would we ever want you as team leader"Jacque argued

"okay,there is no need for arguement,we could just vote"Diantha said soothingly

"Diantha's right,and from the attitude your putting up here,is not going to get you any votes"Scar said to charles

"fine,Jacque can be team leader,i couldn't care less"Charles said "so team leader,you've got a plan"

"Actually,yes the most obvious plan,each of us jump into the river,grab a key and try not to get killed"jacque said matter-of-factly

"that's a super-dee-duper plan"Christine said

_**Jacque's confessional**_

_**"i wish i could just pop that guy's head like a ballon"**_

_**Charle's confessional**_

_**"i got stuck with a bunch of ignoramuses"**_

"Teams,as much as your arguing warms my soul,we are running on a schedule here"chris said sitting on his lounge chair

"okay Fierce tigers,on 3,1,2,3"Cynthia said

"Fierce tigers"they all shouted

"well,team,try not to get killed"Jacque said

"oh,so inspirational"Charles said sarcastically earning him a glare from jacque

"team,i think we should let the doctor go first"jacque said and grabbed charles and threw him into the ocean just as a giant shark with octopus tentacles came out of the water

_**Jacque's confessional**_

_**"that felt so good"**_

"try to get a key"Tristan shouted,the first time he talked all day

Cynthia jumped in,and while the Sharktopus was occupied,she swam in and grabbed a key and swam out again,she tried it on the box,it didn't work

"well,I'll go next,though i love fishes but i eat sushi hope the fishes like me back Bu-"Jake said

"just go"they all shouted

As he swam in,the octopus threw charles away,and grabbed jake,but jake managed to grab a key and throw it to his team

"well,John and i will go next"Jacque said

"Do i even have a choice"John asked

"nope,and it will increase our chances of finding the key,the other team has tried two keys and failed already"

"it also increases the chances of us dying,but i'll go"John said

"you guys do be careful,and try not to get hurt"Diantha said in a motherly tone

"we'll try"they both said in unison

They both jumped into the ocean at the same time,and the sharktopus seemed so occupied with Jake that it didn't even notice John and jacque who swam and grabbed 2 keys each,tried the 4th one and open the chest and saw ropes and hammers

"seems like the Fast cheetahs win the first challenge"Chris said

They all jumped up and gave each other hi-fives

"so chris,what kind of reward is ropes and hammers,"Tristan asked

"A reward,is always a reward and Fierce tigers it seems you've won a trip to the elimination ground"Chris said

"great,we lost our first challenge"Cynthia said

"Don't worry,try harder next time"Jacque said in a condescending tone

"oh i'm not worried,you should be worried"Cynthia replied

"Aren't they a great couple to watch"Scar commented

_**TK's confessional**_

_**"definitely know,who's on the chopping block" He says grinning**_

At the campfire

"okay,fierce tigers,you guys are going to lose a member of your team today"chris said "if i toss you a marshmello,your safe"

"might i ask why the marshmellos are green"Olivia asked

"Well,we found a sack of marshmellows,which have torn rotten,so my advice,don't eat the marshmellow"chris said "anyways if i call your name,you're safe

"Jake"

"Aurora"

"Logan"

"Veronica"

"Olivia"

"TK"

"Jack,you're here because of your pompous attitude,Cynthia you're here because someone or somepeople just don't like you"chris said

"what!"cynthia shouted

"Definitely,the last marshmellow goes to

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Cynthia,that means Jack you're out,and its time for you to sacked and kicked out"Chris said grinning

"do you mean fired and taken in an airplane to Playa de losers"Jack asked

"Nope,you'll be stuffed in a sack and kicked out by a giant boot"Chris said as chef stuffed Jack into the sack and the giant boot kicked him out

"Thats one person out,who will be out next,what dangerous challenges await our contestants next,is friendship,hatred and love brewing among our contestants,Find out next time on Total Drama Ingrade Island"

**Review please,and tell me if i should add something,i just learnt some new words today and i just had to use 'em**

**ignoramuses-idiots**

**unison-together**

**sharktopus-half shark,half octopus**


	4. Mountains and Sleighs

**Hey everyone,i'm on holiday,that means quick updates,and please review,it helps to know what you think and to those who did review,i will try my best to capitalize my sentences properly,okay keep the reviews coming**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Last week on Total Drama Ingrade Island,The teams had to face a sharktopus,some got broken legs,and suprisingly they all survived with the fast cheetahs taking home the win,and the fierce tigers went to elimination ground and introducing our new eliminating machine,who will get eliminated next,who will survive,find out right here on total drama Ingrade island"

_Dear mum and dad,i'm doing fine_

The camera shows a large waterfall

Christine stands on her hands over the waterfall but falls,Charles laughs and a pigeon poops on his head.

_All you guys are on my mind,you asked me what i wanna to be_

Jake sits and chats with Diantha in the mess hall until chef's food blast a hole in the roof

_I think the answer is plain to see,i wanna be famous_

Veronica reads a book near the dock until Logan slides and hits her and they both fall into the ocean ,Olivia laughs at both of them

_I wanna live close to the sun,pack your bags cause i've already won_

TK and Jack are armwrestling,TK winning him until jack gets up and pushes him into the ocean

_Everything to gain,nothing in my way,i'll get there one day_

Scar is teaching Caroline how to play a guiter until Cynthia appears with a scary mask and scares and Scar Hi-five

_I wanna be famous _

Tristan tries to fix his game pod while Jacque gets chased around by a shark

_Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na_

Aurora looks at the camera and blows a kiss at it then Ashley waves at the camera,Chris pushes them both away

_I wanna be,i wanna be,i wanna be famous_

they all sit around the campfire as chris throws a marshmello at Ashley

(whistles)

"that's one of us out,six to go,time for my act"Aurora said quietly

"why did you guys have to eliminate Jack"Aurora said weepily

"he would've brought down the whole team,but its nice to see you actually care about him"Olivia said

"Y-yeah don't worry"Veronica added with a smile on her face

"thanks"Aurora replied happily

_**Aurora's confessional**_

_**"now i've got their trust,time to make an alliance"Aurora said with a smirk**_

"Well that's a win Charles"Jacque said

"Oh please,nobody could care less"Charles replied

"Okay,listen here,its taking everything in me not to punch you unconsious,so you better watch your mouth,get me,i can see right through you,so don't even think about manipulating anyone"Jacque said

"if that is a threat,i've heard much worst"Charles replied smirking

"Just watch it and you and i won't have a problem"Jacque said glaringly before walking away

_**Charle's confessional**_

_**"oh,i'm so scared,gimme a break,i need to make it to the merge,and like Scott will do,sabotage the team and get them eliminated one by one"He said with a smirk on his face**_

Hidden in the dark was Aurora listening to all he said

_**The next morning**_

At 6am,a large alarm sounded in each of the cabins and they all jumped out

"what the heck"Cynthia shouted

"good morning chris,its so good to see you"Diantha said stretching "i've been awake since 5"

_**Diantha's confessional**_

_**"Back home,i wake up at 4am,to make breakfast,tidy the house and prepare my brothers lunch,so no problem"She says happily**_

Everybody looked at her in a- how can you be happy to see chris-Sort of way

"happy to see you too,now teams,time for your second challenge"chris said

"Really,i'm not a morning person"Aurora said

"Neither am i chris,though i do wake up in the morning"Jake said

"and i need my beauty sleep"Charles complained

"trust me,you'll need more than sleep"John commented as Jacque laughed

"Anyways,to your challenge,you'll have to get to the top of that mountain"Chris said

"Excuse me chris,but where's Ashley?"Veronica asked

"i got her,sort of,transferred to the Aftermath show"Chris said smirking "The first Team to the top of the mountain gets first pick on the type of sleigh they will use to ride down the mountain"

"So what's on the mountain"TK asked

"yeah what's the catch?"Scar asked

"that's for me to know and you to find out,so chef will do the honours"Chris said smirking

As he said that Chef pressed the horn,And they all ran towards the mountain,the fast cheetahs got to the mountain first

"Y'know,this would be easier,if you had some ropes and hammers"Chris told them

_**Charles's confessional**_

_**"i hid it,hopefully the fierce tigers will be fast and win this challenge"**_

"where's the ropes or hammers,where did you drop them"Charles asked angrily

"i don't know"Jacque replied sadly "But we can still win this,think of chefs food and this brunch"Jacque said brightening up the team

The Fierce tigers caught up with them

"Jacque,aren't you slow,seems like we've caught up"Cynthia said smirking

"not for long"he said as he and his team started climbing

Cynthia started climbing,and her team followed,but she mistankely missed her footing and almost fell

"Who will fall next,who will meet the surprises on the mountain,what are the suprises on the mountain,find out when we return

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"phew,that was close"Christine exclaimed

"she's not even on your team"John said

"that dosen't mean we can't be positive and give her encouragement"Diantha said

"Be positive"They said together

_**John's confessional**_

_**"Are those girls seriously for real,helping the other team"**_

Olivia was climbing up the mountain,but veronica wasn't doing so well and was slow in climbing

"Grab my hand"Logan told her

"What"Veronica replied in surprise

"C'mon,we can climb together,just don't let go of my hand"He said

"Thanks"She said

As the teams Climbed,halfway through the mountain,they saw a cave and as they approached the cave a snake jumped out and encircled Jake's head,and lots of other snakes and scorpions jumped out

The fierce tigers,helped Jake to get the snake off him,and scrambled to the top but they got bitten,scratched,bruised by the animals except Christine

"how come,you are not injured?"Cynthia asked

"oh,the animals let me pass,because i asked nicely"she answered

The fast cheetahs got there,looking more worn out than the tigers

"Teams,i'm glad you survived,now fierce tigers i hope you have some strength left over,its time for you to sleigh down the mountain"chris said

"i'm guessing you don't mean down the straight clear path"Jacque said

"Nope,down the rocky path with pointy rocks"Chris said

"Thought so"He replied with a sigh

"So,Tigers,what's it gonna be,the lightweight sleigh or the Heavy sleigh"Chris said

"The lightweight but smaller sleigh"TK shouted

"Tigers,its the light sleigh for you,hopefully its not a bad choice"Chris said smirking

"that means we get the bigger sleigh,Tsk,Tsk,Tsk,Cynthia i expected more from you"Jacque said smirking

"oh the best is yet to come"Cynthia said smirking back"i don't have time to argue with you,TK,so everyone hop on the sleigh"

Everybody jumped on their sleigh and started sliding down

"I-i get it,the light sleigh is easier to move and the weight on our body won't add any unneeded mass to it"Veronica announced

"please dear,can you say that in simple english"Aurora asked

"Maybe later"Veronica said with a smile

"wow,this thing's slow"Jacque excaimed

"This is like a video game"Tristan said

"So glad you decided to join us"Charles said

"we could just move left and right,cause it seems the rocks are in a certain pattern"Tristan said ignoring Charles

"Can we not do this right now" John said

" But,He's right,we can catch up"Caroline said

"Won't bet my money on it"Scar said

"What was that?"Caroline asked

"Duck"Scar shouted

"I don't think Ducks are out here"Caroline asked

"I mean Duck"She said as she pushed her down

"i see them and the finish line"Jacque said

"Okay everybody,push your body forward"Cynthia shouted

"Everybody,do what they're doing"Jacque shouted

The fast cheetahs were right behind the Tigers but The tigers crossed the finish line first

"Yes we won!,i can already taste the lunch"Cynthia shouted and hi-Fived her teammates "Tsk,Tsk,Tsk,Jacque i expected more from you"she says in a mocking tone

"The best is yet to come,so watch out Darling,watch out"Jacque said laughing

"Hey Scar"Aurora said

"Hello"she replied

"Would you like to be in an alliance?"She asked

"No thanks,but why are you looking for an alliance member on the other team"Scar asked suspiciously

"Oh no reason"Aurora said walking away but spotted Tristan eavesdropping

_**Scar's confessional**_

_**"Aurora is nice,maybe too nice"**_

_**Tristan's Confessional**_

_**"I saw Scar and Aurora talking,but i won't think too much of it"He says while still playing his game**_

_**Aurora's Confessional**_

_**"Haha,This is going according to plan"She says with an evil smirk on her face**_

**At the campfire**

"If i toss you a marshmellow,You're safe"Chris said

"Jacque"

"Scar and Caroline"

"Christine"

"Diantha"

"John"

"It now comes down to Charles,for your totally arrogant and rude behaviour and i hope you will not change that,because you're safe"Chris saod before tossing the marshmellow to him

"That means,Tristan you're out"Chris said

"Well goodbye"Tristan said as he was stuffed in the sack and booted out

_**Charles's confessional**_

_**"it was easy to get Tristan out,i convinced Christine,Diantha and Caroline who convinced Scar,But i have to act nice now,it pains me to my very soul"**_

"What surprises await our contestants next,who are the villans,who are the good ones,all these and more on Total Drama Ingrade Island

**Hope you liked it,****I did,**

**please review,please,please,please**


End file.
